Kuroi Hana
by SinairuNayu
Summary: Sebuah lagu pengantar kematian dengan sang Mawar Hitam yang muncul setelahnya. Terror bagi masyarakat. Nyanyikan atau dengarkan. Kematian akan datang secepat kau memanggil'nya'.


**Kuroi Hana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy AniMonsta**

 **.**

 **Horror – Tragedy**

 **.**

 **Warn : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo, No EYD (maybe), OneShoot, death chara, no super power, etc**

 **.**

 **Rate : T or T**

 **.**

 **A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagu Black Flower yang dinyanyikan AKB48. Sama seperti judul fanfic ini yang hanya diubah dalam bahasa Jepangnya. Gak yakin ini Angst. Lagipula hanya ingin mengetik saja disaat sedang mengerjakan skripsi wkwk…**

 **Disarankan untuk mendengar lagunya juga. Tapi kalau tak mau ya gak maksa sih. Rencananya untuk event BBBAngstWeek, tapi karena sadar kalau temanya dark gini ya gak jadi dimasukin hahaha…**

 **.**

 **If you DON'T LIKE my fiction**

 **DON'T READ IT!**

 **I WARNED YOU!**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca~~~**

 **.**

Bunga mawar. Siapa yang tak kenal akan bunga yang sering disebut sebagai lambang cinta itu? Mawar merah, mawar putih, dan warna lainnya memiliki makna sendiri yang berkaitan dengan kata cinta. Hana no kotoba, itu bahasa Jepangnya. Tapi, dalam cerita ini, takkan membahas soal bahasa bunga ataupun cinta. Namun, sebuah cerita mengenai bunga mawar yang warnanya begitu elok.

Mawar hitam. Mawar tanpa duri yang memiliki arti sendiri,

Mawar hitam. Mawar yang dikatakan pembawa duka.

Mawar hitam. Mawar yang menjadi bunga terakhir bagi mereka yang mendengar lagu pengantar 'tidur' untuk selamanya.

Mawar hitam dan sebuah lagu. Kombinasi yang sangat cocok untuk mengantar seseorang ke peristirahatan terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroi Hanabira**

 **.**

Taman bunga tentu akan dipenuhi bunga warna-warni. Bunga yang membuat seseorang akan lebih relaks. Namun, ada sebuah taman bunga langka. Bukan taman bunga umum memang. Taman bunga pribadi, tepatnya.

Pada halaman belakang sebuah rumah, warna hitam begitu mendominasi.

Mawar hitam. Tanpa duri.

 _Kuroi hanabira_ _Harahara ochitara_ _Sayonara_

Sebuah alunan lagu terdengar. Lagu dengan nada bagai penjemput kematian seseorang itu, menutupi suara jeritan lirih yang terdengar. Entah jeritan milik siapa.

Setelah jeritan itu hilang, sebuah bunga terpetik oleh tangan yang berlumur darah. Bunga itu dibawa, diletakkan pada atas dada seorang perempuan berpakaian serba merah muda. Mata perempuan itu tertutup rapat. Jelas terlihat kelopak matanya yang pucat.

Pemilik tangan itu memundurkan langkahnya. Terlihat jelas tubuh sang perempuan kini tergeletak di atas rerumputan yang ternodai merah.

Pisau tertancap pada perut sang gadis.

Setetes air mata jatuh di atas rerumputan.

"Iks iks…."

Isakan tangis terdengar. Seorang anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun tengah meratapi tubuh seorang perempuan yang bersimbah darah di depan pintu rumah. Kakinya sangat lemas untuk sekedar diajak masuk ke dalam dan memanggil keluarganya.

"Iks… I-ibu... iks... Huwaaaaa! Ibuu! Ibuu!"

Jeritan tangis yang menyayat itu mengundang penghuni rumah lainnya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit hanya diisi isakan, anak itu bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lebih keras.

Hari itu, sebuah nyawa kembali melayang. Tiga tangkai mawar hitam tersemat pada pakaian jasad perempuan itu. Mahkotanya berguguran. Terinjak oleh kaki yang tak menganggapnya sesuatu yang berharga.

Seperti 'dia' yang menganggap nyawa seseorang bagai sampah dunia.

Kono yo ni hitotsu

Kidzukarenu mama

Yureteru

Unmei no hana yo

Lagu pengantar 'tidur panjang' pun kembali diputarkan. Tanda bahwa setangkai bunga akan dipetik lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroi Hanabira**

 **.**

Air segar dari gembor menyiram mawar hitam yang mekar. Mereka yang masih berupa kuncup pun ikut tersiram, menandakan pemilik mereka amat sayang. Namun, siraman air itu terhenti saat netra sang pemilik mawar menatap sebuah bunga yang layu. Posisinya berada di sudut membuatnya terpencil.

"Layu dan membusuk."

Suaranya begitu lirih sembari mencabut tangkai bunga yang layu hingga ke akar. Kakinya melangkah menuju pagar yang membatasi dengan halaman belakang tetangganya. Didekatkan tangga yang berada di sudut dinding, lalu menempatkan pada posisi yang diinginkannya. Kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga, kemudian menjatuhkan bunga layu itu di atas tubuh seseorang yang dikerubungi lalat.

 _Karete kusatte_ _Tsuchi ni kaette mo_ _Yagate itsuka wa_ _Umare kawaru hazu_

Kembali lagu itu terdengar. Menemani jasad busuk yang dijatuhi mawar layu tadi. Jasad yang bagai habis disiram air keras hingga wajahnya tak berbentuk, tubuhnya mengerut. Pembusukan pun lebih cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroi Hanabira**

 **.**

Dentingan piano terdengar. Mendukung suasana suram yang sangat terasa kini. Seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik tampak begitu lincah menggerakkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano.

" _Kuroi hanabira. Ichido shindatte. Kuroi hanabira. Watashi wa ikiteru_."

Nyanyian terdengar jelas dari pemuda yang terus memainkan pianonya. Lagu yang didesas-desuskan sebagai pembawa kematian. Dirinya memang berharap kematian segera datang menjemput.

Sedih.

Perasaan yang identik dengan ketidakberdayaan, kehilangan, sakit hati, dan lainnya. Hal yang membuat pemuda itu semakin tidak semangat dalam menjalankan hidup. Kesedihan tak berujung.

Putus asa.

Suatu titik di mana manusia memilih kematian dari pada terus hidup. Perasaan yang datang, karena merasa beban hidup yang tak pernah hilang malah terus bertambah. Perasaan yang amat disukai iblis. Perasaan yang membuatmu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung, tanpa cahaya, hanya kedamaian hampa.

Suara deritan pintu yang terbuka membuat senyuman terbit di wajah penuh air mata pemuda itu. Dia sudah menantikan pintu yang terbuka. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap lampu yang tepat berada di atasnya. Guguran mahkota bunga berwarna hitam semakin membuat senyumnya mengembang. Entah dari mana jatuhnya, ia tak peduli. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Kebahagiaan sementara.

Jleb!

Suara batuk terdengar dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Gerakan jemarinya mulai melambat. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Membiarkan piano kesayangannya ternodai merah dengan puluhan mahkota bunga yang memenuhi ruangannya saat ini. Menjadi hiasan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk pada lantai berbahan kayu hitam.

Tubuh tak bernyawa dengan senyuman itu, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia pada siapa pun pencabut nyawanya.

'Dia', telah membuatnya tenggelam dalam kegelapan abadi yang menyesakkan dan menyenangkan.

Taman bunga hitam itu kini habis dibakar masyarakat, karena yakin jika pemilik rumah itulah yang melakukan pembunuhan keji pada siapapun yang mendengar dan menyanyikan lagu Bunga Hitam.

Saat mencari tersangkanya di dalam rumah, mereka menemukan seorang pemuda tak bernyawa dengan senyum di wajah. Mahkota bunga tersebar di seluruh lantai kayu hitam itu. Beberapa dari mereka menyeret sang pemuda, menyangka kalau dialah dalang yang selama ini meresahkan masyarakat.

Dalang yang akhirnya melakukan bunuh diri. Penebusan dosa, mungkin.

Api menyebar dengan cepat setelah para warga keluar dari rumah. Api itu menghanguskan rumah tingkat dua tanpa mengetahui kalau masih ada seorang anak kecil berusia 12 tahun yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Mengintip dari balik pintu lemari. Melihat semua kejadian tadi juga perabotan rumah terbakar, bahkan lemari yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya mungkin tak lama lagi akan ikut hangus bersama dirinya.

"Iks iks… _Ai wa inori_ … iks… _negau mono_ …"

Suaranya amat lirih saat melantunkan lirik lagu Bunga Hitam. Air mata mengalir, tanda bahwa sang anak dengan pakaian berwarna hijau itu sangat takut.

" _O-omoi_ … _dake wa_ … iks iks… _E-ei_ … _en ni_ …"

Masih saja dia bernyanyi hingga netra coklatnya melihat jelas api dihadapannya. Sangat dekat. Membakar habis tubuh mungilnya. Namun, bukan raut sedih yang terlihat melainkan senyuman miring berupa seringaian.

Hanya puing-puing bangunan saja yang tersisa. Masyarakat jelas sangat bahagia, karena kini kehidupan mereka akan aman dengan lenyapnya penghuni rumah juga bunga pembawa kematian itu.

Seminggu setelah tragedi itu, mereka yang membakar rumah bahkan yang sekedar ikut andil, ditemukan tewas di rumah masing-masing. Guguran mahkota bunga hitam pun tak luput dari jasad mereka. Lagu kematian itu pun turun mengantar jasad puluhan warga yang sebagian tak dapat teridentifikasikan, persis seperti setangkai bunga layu yang menemani para jasad busuk itu.

 _Kuroi hanabira_ _Chitte shimatta_ _Kuroi hanabira_ _Sagashite goran_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroi Hanabira**

 **.**

Kematian yang kembali terjadi membuat semua orang takut. Terror sang mawar pembunuh, juga lagu Bunga Hitam itu semakin membuat resah. Lagu yang entah diciptakan oleh siapa, bahkan para musisi saja terkejut mengetahui adanya lagu seperti ini.

Lagu yang menjadi pengantar kematian seseorang, menuju dunia abadi. Lagu terakhir bagi mereka yang menyanyikan dan mendengarkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang selamat dari lagu itu.

 ** _[Hai, sang mawar pembunuh._** ** _Siapakah dibalikmu?_** ** _Bunga Hitam._** ** _Lagu yang terdengar ketika kau memulai beraksi._** ** _Tak ada yang tahu sosokmu._** ** _Bersih tanpa jejak._** ** _Apa kau sungguh seorang pembunuh, ataukan malaikat pencabut nyawa?_** ** _Jika aku memanggilmu, akankah kau datang?_** ** _Jika bertemu, aku hanya ingin tahu._** ** _Siapa yang akan kau jemput selanjutnya?]_**

Sebuah puisi, pesan, atau apapun itu terlampir pada halaman depan sebuah koran. Tak ada nama penulisnya. Pihak yang berwenang sampai menanyai satu-satu bawahannya. Salah satunya mengaku bahwa ada anak kecil yang mengantarkan surat. Anak itu mengatakan kalau isi suratnya harus dimasukkan dalam halaman koran atas perintah pemerintah. Bahkan ada stempel resmi pemerintah setempat yang membuat kericuhan.

 _Kuroi hanabira_ _Naite iru no wa_ _Naze kana?_ _Tsugi wa dare no ban?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Hola~ wkwkwk lama tak mengetik fanfic. Yeaahh dan gak tau kenapa diriku bisa ngetik lagi Muahahahhahahah! ini selesai dalam waktu tiga jam lebih. Wuhuu! Gak sangka dah.

So, reviewnya~ hehehe biar diri ini tahu apa saja kekurangan fanfic kali ini. Kalau bertanya soal tokoh, hahaha diri ini memang sengaja menyamarkan. XP

Jadi, biar kerasa gitu~ wuwuwuwuuu~

Oh, lalu ini udah di publish duluan di Wattpad wkwk jadi, kalau ada yang menemukannya di wattpad, itu saya hahaha! Publishnya udah dari tahun lalu sih... sgak di posting ke sini karna songfict melanggar guidelines di ffn kan? tapi saya malah ngelanggar wkwk jadi... Ya sudahlah... wkwk

Ne, ne~ berhubung Nayu udah lama gak kesini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya pada reader yang merasa diphpin TvT

Dah, sekian aja ehehhe...

Jaa na!


End file.
